Felicidades, Luffy KAMPAAAAAIII!
by MaPa-kun
Summary: Hay fiesta en el Sunny Go! Nuestro capitan favorito anda de cumpleañero! Y mientras tanto, este Zoro se pone a pensar en todo lo que han pasado... / FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LUFFY!


**Como hoy es el cumple de Luffy, pues hay que celebrarlo! Espero que disfruten el fic n.n**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no es mio. Es del gran genio y pervertido/idiota (? ODA-SAMAAAA!**

* * *

No puedo creer que ese idiota este cumpliendo años y siga igual de inmaduro... -piensa Zoro, sentado en una esquina de la mesa del comedor, viendo como Luffy recibia sus regalos - pero, bueno es Luffy que mas se podia esperar. No puedo creer que ya tanto tiempo haya pasado, aun recuerdo cuando me saco de aquella base de la marina, solo para traerme al mar mas peligroso del mundo y a cumplir mi sueño...

WOOOO SUGOI! Gracias Nami! - Zoro alza la vista hacia donde Luffy - ahi esta, gritando como siempre y emocionandose por todo. - bebe un sorbo de sake - Bueno, aunque recibir mandarinas de Nami es algo que no sucede todos los dias.

¿Cuanto tiempo habra pasado desde que esa usurera se nos unio?... aun puedo recordar cuando nos topamos con ella de casualidad y al final, despues de vencer a ese idiota de Buggy y su tripulacion, se nos unio. Por lo menos ya no nos perderiamos... pero a cambio recibimos demasiados golpes. - una vena comienza a asomarce en su sien, pero es distraido por los gritos de Usopp - Y si extiras esto y lo sueltas, podras lanzar cualquier cosa! no mas grande que una piedra, recuerda...

Woooo, sugoi Usopp! Gracias!

Claro que es genial! Ya que lo hice yo! EL GRAN CAPITAN USOPP! - solo es un tirachinas... - suspira cansadamente - bueno, a Luffy le gusta asi que... - bebe otro poco mas de sake - Ese Usopp... mentiroso, debil, bueno ya no tanto, pero aun asi muy valiente.

Aun recuerdo cuando nos pidio ayuda para salvar su isla de ese tal capitan Kuro, quien nos hubiera dicho que, despues de vencerlo, saldriamos con un gran barco y un nuevo nakama.

SANJIII QUIERO CARNE!

Callate, capitan mierdoso! - decia Sanji. Este, despues de unos segundos, le lanza un plato repleto de carne - he aqui mi regalo - decia sacudiendose la manos.

GRACIAS SANJI! TU CARNE ES LA MEJOR!

Tsk, ese cocinerucho. Puede que peleemos... mucho... pero que seria de nosotros sin su comida. Tuvimos suerte de encontrar un cocinero lo suficientemente idiota como para irse con nosotros al Grand Line y a demas de tener que alimentar a un barril sin fondo como lo es Luffy - pensaba Zoro, mientras veia comer a su capitan - aun me pregunto, como rayos no se llena?!

Luffy, Luffy! Ten tu regalo! - decia Chopper, subiendose a la mesa del lado de Luffy.

Genial Chopper! Y... y cual es? - preguntaba Luffy buscando al rededor del renito su regalo.

UNA VACUNA! No hay mejor regalo que la salud! - decia sacando una jeringa un tanto grande.

JAJAJAJA - se rie Zoro, y los demas.

Que jeringa mas grande! Y la expresion de Luffy! - se rie de nuevo Zoro - pobre idiota... Chopper, siempre dandonos vacunas en nuestros cumpleaños, pero bueno es el doctor de la tripulacion, se toma muy en serio su puesto. ¿Que seria de nosotros sin el? Probablemente ya estariamos medio-muertos... Suerte que lo encontramos a el en Drum para que curara a Nami y de paso para que se uniera a nosotros.

Feliz cumpleaños, Luffy... - decia Robin, entregandole un pequeño libro de piratas.

Un libro? Para Luffy? Libro?! Tsk... nunca entendere a esa mujer. Desde que se unio nunca la entendere... sus ojos azules, su piel, su hermoso cabello azabache... nada de eso entendere. Pero si la protegere, ya que despues de saber por lo que ha pasado... tengo que cuidarla... todos vamos a cuidarla...

SUPEEEER! - grito Franky, sacando a Zoro de sus, muy lindos, pensamientos - ten Luffy! El robot de juguete mas SUPERR que pueda existir!

SUGOOOI! - dijo Luffy agarrando su robot con ojos de estrellita - ESTA MUY SUPER, FRANKY!

SUPEEEEEER! - decia Luffy, Franky, Usopp y Chopper haciendo la tipica pose del pervertido ese de Franky.

Yohohohohoo bueno solo falta mi regalo! Y que mejor regalo que uno musical! Yohohohooo ... aunque claro yo no tengo oidos como para escuchar musica! Yohohoho! - y asi Brook comienza a tocar una alegre melodia. Todos se ponen a bailar, bueno todos menos... - Zoro rie y bebe su botella de sake entera - aunque falto yo por darle un regalo a Luffy... no importa no creo que lo recuerde, esta divirtiendose mucho.

Zoro se levanta y coge otra botella de la mesa, destapandola con los dientes y grita...

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LUFFY!** - y alza la botella al aire, para luego beberla toda de una. Y luego todos juntos gritaron...

**KAMPAAAI! **

**~~Fin~~**

* * *

**Les gusto? Pues si es asi! REVIEWS!**


End file.
